fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Link (SSB. Amplified)
Link is once again, a starter character and veteran in Super Smash Bros. Amplified and the Hero in the Legend of Zelda franchise. His design is now taken from Breath of the Wild as the base design, but still is a composite design overall. His voice clips are also from Breath of the Wild. He now fights with his Master Sword in his right hand. Moveset Link gets a minor tweak in moveset attacks, specials, and some attributes due to the Breath of the Wild design. However, most of his attacks remain as part of his moveset. Ground Attacks Jab: Does a sword slash. Can press for two more. Side Tilt: Does an overhead slice. Sends out an energy projectile if full health. Up Tilt: Does an overhead swipe Down Tilt: Slices while crouched Side Smash: Delivers a powerful diagonal slash, press again for another powerful slash. Up Smash: Does three, rapid overhead slashes. Down Smash: Slices forward and back Dash Attack: Jumps and does an overhead slash. Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Get Up (Ledge): Air Attacks Neutral: Performs a stretching kick forward. Forward: Delives two slashes forward while spinning. Back: Delivers two kicks behind. Down: Drives sword downward like in Zelda II. Up: Lunges sword upward. Throws Pummel: Hits foe with the handle of the sword. Forward: Kicks foe forward. Back: Kicks his foe behind and away. Down: Slams down on foe using his back. Up: Holds up foe and launches foe with a sword slash. Animations Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Jump only Tethering: Yes Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Stands with knees slightly bent. Holds the Master Sword in his right hand and shield in left arm. Idle 1: Stretches out his arms as to ready an attack. Idle 2: Looks around as to be alert. Entry: Rides in via the Paraglider. Then draws shield and sword Special Animations Up Taunt: Holds his sword as if to celebrate. The sword glows briefly. Side Taunt: Slices and sheaths the sword briefly. Down Taunt: Does Link's Taunt from Smash 64. Pulls his front foot to his back and raise sword and shield higher briefly. Victory Animation: Victory Animation 2: Victory Animation 3: Team Victory Animation (Zelda): Team Victory Animation (Shiek): Trophy Info Link: The ever vigilant, brave hero of Hyrule. Link is commonly saving Hyrule and other lands with a sword, shield, and sporting a green tunic. Usually, that sword is the Master Sword, a sword that threatens evil. No matter of the time, twilight, nature, wind, wild, or any other event where Hyrule or another land is threatened by evil, there is a very good chance that an incarnation of the legendary hero will be there to stop the lurking evil. This hero almost always is showing the trademark courage that Hyrule is lucky to have. Link (Alt): Link sure has a lot of tools for an adventure. His arrows can be picked up after a shot rather than the fire & forget nature it once had. The Gale Boomerang han draw in foes and items, so watch out if it gets deflected. The Hero's Spin is a reliable way of getting foes off of him, but it launches rather than multihits. Remote bombs are mind game explosives that can be detonated at any time, so use this wisely. Triforce Slash: Alt Costumes/palettes Specials Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "evidence" against Link in Phoenix's Final Smash is the vases and pots being smashed and a Dark Link. *Kirby regains the tunic's hat for a Kirby hat and the Hero's Bow as a Copy Ability. * Trivia * Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Males Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters